Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a project in which specifications of mobile phone systems are studied and created. 3GPP is based on an evolved network of wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) and a global system for mobile communications (GSM).
In 3GPP, a W-CDMA scheme has been standardized as a 3rd generation cellular mobile communication scheme and its services have been sequentially initiated. Also, high-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) having a higher communication rate has been standardized and its services have been initiated.
In 3 GPP, evolved universal terrestrial radio access (EUTRA), which is the evolution of 3G radio access technology, has been studied.
In EUTRA, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme has been proposed as a downlink communication scheme. OFDMA is a scheme of performing multiplexing of users by subcarriers orthogonal to each other.
In the OFDMA scheme, a technique called an adaptive modulation and coding scheme (AMCS) based on adaptive radio link control (link adaptation) of channel coding or the like is applied.
The AMCS is a scheme of switching radio transmission parameters (also referred to as AMC modes) of an error correction scheme, a coding rate of error correction, a data modulation multinary number, and the like in response to channel qualities of mobile station devices so as to efficiently perform high-speed packet data transmission.
The channel qualities of the mobile station devices are fed back to a base station device with use of a channel quality indicator (CQI).
FIG. 19 is a diagram illustrating a channel configuration used in a radio communication system of the related art. This channel configuration is used in a radio communication system such as the EUTRA (see Non-Patent Document 1). The radio communication system shown in FIG. 19 includes a base station device 1000 and mobile station devices 2000a, 2000b, and 2000c. R01 denotes a range where the base station device 1000 is communicable. The base station device 1000 communicates with a mobile station device, which exists in the range R01.
In EUTRA, a physical broadcast channel (PBCH), a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH), a physical multicast channel (PMCH), a physical control format indicator channel (PCFICH), and a physical hybrid automatic repeat request (ARQ) indicator channel (PHICH) are used in a downlink through which a signal is transmitted from the base station device 1000 to the mobile station devices 2000a to 2000c. 
In EUTRA, a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), and a physical random access channel (PRACH) are used in an uplink through which signals are transmitted from the mobile station devices 2000a to 2000c to the base station device 1000.
FIG. 20 is a diagram showing an example of a band used in the radio communication system of the related art. In FIG. 20, the horizontal axis represents a frequency and the vertical axis represents a carrier frequency. In FIG. 20, the carrier frequency is f11. The base station device and the mobile station device perform communication using one continuous band W11 in a frequency axis. A method using the above-described band is used in the general radio communication system such as EUTRA.
FIG. 21 is a diagram showing another example of bands used in the radio communication system of the related art. In FIG. 21, the horizontal axis represents a frequency. In FIG. 21, the base station device and the mobile station device perform communication using a plurality of discontinuous bands W21 and W22 in the frequency axis. As shown in FIG. 21, aggregation is referred to as a composite use of a plurality of discontinuous bands in the frequency axis.
However, if the base station device and the mobile station device perform communication using a plurality of discontinuous frequency bands as shown in FIG. 21 in the radio communication system known in the related art, the mobile station device needs to specify a plurality of frequency bands by communicating with the base station device. Thus, there is a problem in that communication may not be rapidly initiated since information to be transmitted from the base station device to the mobile station device increases at the initiation of communication.
Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS (Technical Specification) 36.300, V8.4.0 (2008-03), Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network, Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 8)